Night of the Tooth
by Toothlove
Summary: Toothless meets another Night Fury named Midnight and they become quick mates. Contains adult dragonXdragon content. Don't like it? Don't read it.


Night of the Tooth

**Quick reference: Midnight is an OC Night Fury that I created for a few ****Role play**** forums that I am involved with, one of which is my own called the Tooth Society. He does not have tail fins and therefore can't fly. I love him, he's my baby boy, and I am happy to show him to you.**

A week after leaving Hiccup and the humans of Berk to live on his own in the Hidden World, Toothless and the gang have been going around the archipelago and beyond to find dragons to tell them it's time to go home.

One day, Toothless came across a small island which he hadn't been to yet, so he decided to explore it. He surveyed the area trying to see if there are any dragons there. After some searching, out of the corner of his eye, he spots him.

A Night Fury. Another Night Fury. Like him but a bit chubbier, also something seemed a bit off about this particular Night Fury but he couldn't quite put his claw on it.

This was so fascinating. For so long he thought he was the only Night Fury left in existence but then he met his wife, Luna, who while technically not a Night Fury was still a Fury like him. Now to see a Night Fury, alive and well, it just made his heart burst with joy.

He sets down near the cave the Night Fury was standing in front of and slowly makes his way towards him. The Night Fury hears something and couldn't see what it was, but it fired a plasma blast towards Toothless' direction which he managed to avoid. He then pops out from the bushes and the other Night Fury sees him.

The other Night Fury couldn't believe what he was seeing either, a dragon just like himself. He put his guard down and allowed Toothless to get closer to him.

Toothless says to the other Night Fury. "It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you. I am a Night Fury as well."

The other Night Fury is happy to see Toothless. "Oh my gods. Another Night Fury like me."

Toothless walks up right in front of the other Fury, "Wow, it's like looking into a mirror. What's your name?"

"Oh, s-sorry. Uh I'm Midnight." Midnight stutters as he tries to speak.

"Hi, Midnight. I'm Toothless."

Midnight's eyes widen. "Toothless? Wait, I've heard of you. You're the one that defeated that Bewilderbeast last year and became Alpha. You're like the most famous dragon in the archipelago."

Toothless is flattered. "Yep, that was me alright."

"Wow. It's a true honor to be standing in front of you. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to take you back to our home, the Hidden World."

"The Hidden World! Wow, I've never actually been there. Wait, but why are you taking me back? Isn't there a human that is usually with you?"

Toothless sighs, "Yes, there used to be a human that would be with me at all times, but he let me go last week and I've been trying to find dragons to take with me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I heard that you two were really close."

Toothless sighs, "We were close. We were the best human and dragon duo that the archipelago had ever seen, but he released me so I could live on my own as king with my wife, Luna. Well, we should get going before it gets dark."

Midnight feels a pit in his stomach. "Oh, I actually can't go."

Toothless is confused. "Why not?"

"It's not that I'm not grateful that you're taking me it's just that…well…I can't fly."

"What? Why can't you fly?"

Midnight sighs and holds up his tail, revealing that it has no fins on the end. "Because of a birth defect, I was born without the tail fins that Night Furies need to fly. So, I never learned how. My mother actually abandoned me when I was 5 because she didn't want to take care of a flightless dragon." Tears formed in Midnight's eyes as he told him this.

Toothless feels bad for him but he is also relieved, relieved because he really does have one extra thing in common with this dragon, besides the obvious. He then uses his mouth to take off his prosthetic tail fin (Hiccup made it so that Toothless could take it off easy) and shows Midnight his half tail. Midnight is shocked by the tail coming off. Toothless says, "Lost this from an injury years ago. My human made me this automatic prosthetic tail fin so that I could fly on my own and be with my wife, Luna, and be the King of Dragons in the Hidden World." He puts the fin back on and looks back to Midnight.

Midnight is shocked. "Wow, so you're really not that much different from me."

"Guess not. Now, let's go. I can take you on my back."

"Wait, before we go, there's something I want to ask of you."

"Uh, ok. What is it?"

Midnight says nervously. "Well, I've been on my own for a while now and because of that I haven't been able to experience the…company of others."

"Ok…"

"Well, now that you're here I was wondering, would you mind giving me some…personal company."

Toothless is confused. "Personal company? I don't follow."

"You know the kind of company that two dragons share when they have…feelings for each other, and need to…release some pressure."

Toothless thought about it hard but then realized what Midnight was talking about. "Midnight, are you asking if I would mate with you?"

Midnight looks away. "Oh, forget it. It was stupid of me to even ask wasn't it? I mean you're an alpha, you're meant to be with someone who deserves you not some peasant dragon like me." Tears formed in his eyes as he said it. "Plus you have a wife and I'm another male. There's no shot at me doing this with you."

Toothless thought about it. He had just met this dragon yet he is being asked to have sex with him. He could see how desperate and lonely this dragon must be if he is asking to do this so quickly. Yes, Toothless is married but then again, Luna's not here, she doesn't have to know.

Toothless walks up to Midnight and stands over him. Midnight opens his eyes and looks up to see Toothless' sheath and balls hanging right over his nose. Toothless says, "Well, you needed the company."

Midnight is shocked that Toothless is actually agreeing to this. "You sure. You know I am also male right?"

Toothless smiles. "I'm sure. I can see how lonely you must have been and I will admit to have been a little bi-curious back in the day so I think this will be good for both of us."

Midnight is delighted so he leans his head forward to sniff Toothless then ran his tongue across his balls. This got an immediate reaction from Toothless as his cock started to emerge from his sheath which Midnight licks at some more.

Once half of Toothless' large cock was out, Midnight opens his mouth and starts sucking it. It tasted like Valhalla itself, no wonder he was an Alpha, with a cock like that he could have anyone he wanted, female or male.

Midnight sucked Toothless' dick until it reached full mass and was coated in saliva. Toothless then leans down and licks Midnight's ass a little, making him shudder with anticipation.

"Alright." Toothless says, "I think we're about ready for the real action."

Midnight couldn't have been happier to hear that. He pulls Toothless out of his mouth and moves out from under his legs so he could turn around and hold his ass high in the air for him. Toothless could also see that Midnight was rock hard as well, so he gave his balls and knot a lick before mounting him and pushing his large cock inside his ass.

Toothless began to slowly inch his way inside Midnight, but he actually found himself going right to the knot with little effort. Toothless smiles, "I thought you said you were lonely."

Midnight says, "I may have had some practice with a few rocks and tree branches. Not the most comfortable thing to use."

Toothless chuckles and then proceeds to slide his cock in and out of Midnight's ass in a steady but increasing pace.

Midnight loved how Toothless' cock felt slick yet hard at the same time and each time the knot pressed against him, it would send waves of pleasure throughout his whole body. Midnight had a few one night stands in his early teen years but nothing that ever felt quite as good as what Toothless was giving him. All Midnight's cock could do was just bounce up and down every time Toothless hilted him, that and drip pre-cum onto the ground.

Midnight clenched his anus around the cock inside him making Toothless moan from having his dick squeezed. He knew he wouldn't last much longer now, so he thrusts with all of his might and pushes his knot inside before he begins to paint Midnight's anal walls with hot sticky cum.

Once Toothless was finished, and after letting his knot soften a bit, he pulls the knot out with a pop and slowly slides the rest of his cock out. Midnight actually clenched his anus some more, telling Toothless that he didn't want him to exit so soon, but Toothless licked him on the neck and pulled his tip out making some of the cum inside Midnight spill out a little.

It was then that Toothless noticed something. "Hey Midnight, did you cum yet?" Midnight shook his head. Toothless smiled then said, "Roll on your back, I've got something special for you."

Midnight obeys and soon Toothless is licking his still hard cock from the balls to the tip and down again. Midnight did not expect Toothless to do this, he assumed that because Toothless was an Alpha he should be above servicing another male like this. It would seem that the title meant nothing at the moment as Toothless continued to lick his dick and then slip the whole thing, knot and all, into his large mouth.

Midnight moaned and grunted as Toothless' warm mouth and throat wrapped around his cock like a baby wrapped in a blanket. Toothless then shoved the cock down his throat and stayed there for a moment, effectively deepthroating Midnight with delight. He even licked his balls a bit while he was down there.

Once Toothless' mouth was all the way down his cock, Midnight's balls tensed up and his cock shot his own hot cum right into Toothless' stomach. Toothless made sure to lick the cock clean once it was done and even lick Midnight's asshole a bit to clean out his own cum that he shot into him moments earlier.

Midnight rolled back onto his feet and gave Toothless a big hug. "Thank you so much for doing this. This meant so much to me." And then, in the heat of the moment, Midnight licks Toothless' forehead like a dragon would do to its mate.

Midnight stepped back after realizing what he had just done. "Oh my gods, Toothless. I am so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, I-" but he was cut short as Toothless looked him in the eyes and gave him an equally affectionate lick on the head.

Toothless then says, "Just don't let my wife know. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Great, now. It's starting to get dark, we should get going before my wife kills me for another reason." Toothless was about to take off but then he remembered that Midnight can't fly. He looks back to Midnight and sees the disappointment in his eyes that he won't be able to join him in the Hidden World. Toothless then crouches down and says, "Hop on. I'll give you a ride."

Midnight was thrilled at the kind gesture so he climbs onto Toothless' back and holds on tight. Toothless extends his wings and he and Midnight fly off to head home.

**Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked Midnight as much as I love him, and I hope you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
